


Alma Beoulve - Windy Stroll (Fanart)

by Myst_Knight



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture of Alma Beoulve holding down her skirt while caught in a fierce wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alma Beoulve - Windy Stroll (Fanart)

("Yeek!" a shrill, feminine squeal sounded out from far behind the tightly bound group of allies. Ramza's eyes knotted up at the cry, the voice instantly triggering a protective reflex within his mind. Breaking into a short dash, he sped back across the sandy dunes, leaving the rest of his allies to stop and gaze curiously at their leader. That leader was currently in back of them now, calling after the lone figure that was straggling behind, the newest member of their army. "Alma...!"  
  
A good distance away from the rest of the group was a young, sandy-haired girl, carrying the same soft features as their leader. With a low-bound ponytail, an orange turtleneck, and a coral-pink skirt, she seemed a bit out of place among the collection of soldiers, wizards, and mercenaries. Her skirt was billowing up with the intense winds, forcing her to put a hand down to protect her modesty. A task that was becoming increasingly more difficult, due to the large quantity of elixirs, remedies, and other assorted goods she had precariously balanced in her arms.  
  
Ramza crossed the distance to Alma in a flash, ready to aid her in her predicament. The girl blushed for a moment at being caught so exposed, but he remained placid, stretching out his arms and presenting his hands palms down. Her eyes widened a moment when she got the message, and she quickly relinquished her load into Ramza's arms. With the wind chilling her bare legs, she did away with each of the cumbersome items one by one, until all of them had been transferred to the boy's concerns.  
  
With her arms now free, Alma bent slightly and reached at her flapping skirt with both hands, bringing the garment down with a resounding FWOOP! "Thank you, Ramza." She smiled up at him, her tone a combination between coy and relieved.)

-

-

-Excerpt from [Desert Blooms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6703810).


End file.
